We are studying the role of the vestibulocerebellum, ventibular system and reticular formation in regulation of motor activity. In one project we will study convergence of inputs in the vestibulocerebellum. In another, we will investigate connections between the utricle and neck motoneurons. Finally we will look at branching of reticulospinal axons and the effects of reticulospinal activity on neck motoneurons and segmental neck reflexes. The experiments will be on cats, and will utilize field potential recording as well as intra- and extracellular recording from single cells.